Spinning the Bottle of Love
by WinterMagic1
Summary: <html><head></head>It's Puck's turn next, and he spins the bottle. Don't land on me. Don't land on me. Sabrina chants in her head. It spins and spins and Sabrina watches with wide eyes. But then it stops. And it's on Sabrina.</html>


**Spinning the Bottle of Love**

By WinterMagic1

* * *

><p><strong>OneShot<strong>

**Disclaimer: I will never own the SG or any of its characters. _Never! Never! _Did I mention never?**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~<strong>Sabrina finds herself in the worst trouble she can ever face. It's worse than Jabberwockies and crazy psychos that are trying to murder her. Do you know what the trouble is? Well, the problem is just a game. Just a game called _Spin the Bottle_. Did I mention the wide variety of boys? **~*~ **

* * *

><p>"I really hate you," Sabrina grumbles, glaring at her younger sister, Daphne, who is passing out cups of coke and punch.<br>Her sister, now twelve, had planned Sabrina's whole birthday party, including the cards and the list of what they were going to do.  
>She even made a reservation at Charming's mansion for Sabrina's party.<br>Silk ball gowns, elegant swan ice sculptures, and hanging lanterns surrounded the sisters.  
>"I know you like this party," Daphne says in a smart way. "After all, it's your sweet sixteen. It's an important landmark in your life!"<br>"In my sorry, detective-like life you mean?" Sabrina retorts.  
>"In fact, yes," Daphne grins, and Sabrina gives Daphne a grudging smile. "I really like your dress."<br>"Really...?" Sabrina trails off, playing with the hem of her dress.  
>Sabrina is wearing a red dress with two thin straps and a fringe or ruffles. Black boots and a purple vest accompanies her outfit, but Sabrina hates it.<br>Why? Her mother had chosen out the dress. Did you really think Sabrina chose the dress?  
>"Do you know when Puck's coming?" Sabrina asks casually, not giving anything away.<br>"Look behind you," Daphne giggles, and Sabrina turns around.  
>There Puck is, in a nice dress shirt and trousers. Sabrina blushes and turns away.<br>"C'mon 'Brina, go join him," Daphne urges, and gives her older sister a nudge to the smirking blonde fairy.  
>Sabrina stumbles and stops herself before she can slam into Puck. Puck's eyes wander over her, his eyes lingering in some places too long.<br>"Grimm," Puck greets, with that infamous smirk on his face. "So it's your birthday today?"  
>"Yes," Sabrina squeaks. "I'm finally sixteen."<br>"Too bad I didn't get you a present," Puck snorts. "Oh well."  
>Sabrina turns away, trying not to mind the way Puck shrugged off not getting Sabrina a present for her birthday.<br>There is an awkward silence that hangs in the air, and Sabrina pushes away the weirdness. It's silent between the two.  
>"Hey Puck," a sly voice calls, and Sabrina turns around quickly.<br>Blair, the 'popular girl' of the school puts an arm around Puck's arm  
>"Hey Blair," Puck says nonchalantly.<br>"Wow Puck, you look..._hawt_," Blair flirts, inching closer to Puck.  
>Her pure-golden spun hair flips and she has a crown braid. She wears a blue dress with a sweetheart's neckline.<br>"You don't look bad," Puck shoots back, and Blair pulls Puck away.  
>Sabrina feels a bit disappointed, but shoves it away.<br>"Attention! Everyone! Go to the pool, and take a seat in the circle Red has made! It's time to move on to the next plan! Daphne calls, giving a twirl of her dress. "Remember girls, gloss if you need too!"  
>Daphne's hint makes the girls murmur with excitement, and Sabrina rolls her eyes. Soon enough, everyone is seated by the pool and all eyes turn to Daphne.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the next part of Sabrina's Sweet Sixteen! How about a game of, _spin the bottle_?!"  
>Cheers ring out and Sabrina rolls her eyes. Will everybody always want to play <em>that<em> game?  
>Daphne skips along with a bottle, and places it in the middle.<br>"Who wants to spin?" Daphne says, and she quickly chooses a random guy.  
>He spins, and it lands on Marley, Sabrina's close friend. She is the daughter of Robin Hood and Marian.<br>She's a looker with thick, brown hair and a set of blue eyes.  
>The two scoot together, and have a quick peck.<br>After, Marley starts to gag, and the boy wiggles his eyebrows.  
>"I know you like it!" the boy teases.<br>"Sicko!" Marley gasps, and laughter rings out.  
>The game goes on and on, and Sabrina doesn't mind. Until Blair had position of the bottle. Blair smiles at Puck, and Sabrina feels something in her stomach twist.<br>Blair spins it, and it spins and spins and spins under it lands on...Puck.  
>Sabrina cringes, and nearly groans. Why Blair?<br>Blair quickly goes to Puck, and kisses his lips. The way their lips are moving and the way they look some comfortable makes Sabrina sick.  
>She wants to barf up her pizza she ate.<br>Sabrina waits for them to stop; She wants to rip them apart;-  
>"Okay Blair, that's enough!" Sandy screams, disgusted at Blair's antics.<br>Blair breaks away, sneers, and fluffs her hair.  
>It's Puck's turn next, and he spins the bottle.<br>Don't land on me. Don't land on me. Sabrina chants in her head.  
>It spins and spins and Sabrina watches with wide eyes. But then it stops.<br>And it's on Sabrina.  
>A look of disgust, defiance, horror, and shock replaces every facet of Sabrina's face and she gaps loudly.<br>"N-n-no, I-" Sabrina stutters.  
>"No," Puck says firmly. "I won't do it. You can't force me to do it. I'll <em>never<em> do it!"  
>With that, Sabrina gets up and storms off to the quietest place she can think of. She searches around for the garden that she spotted when she first came, and sees it.<br>She speeds to it, and collapses on a stone bench when Sabrina first sees it.  
>She puts her head into her hands. For no reason, Sabrina feels hurt. She should be happy that she didn't kiss Puck!<br>But the look of defiance on Puck's face, his firm denial, what was so bad about kissing Sabrina?  
>Did Puck really think that kissing Sabrina is that horrific? Did he really think Sabrina is just the girl she always is?<br>Suddenly, Sabrina has the urge to cry. Tears well up in her eyes, and she tries to blink them away.  
>Sabrina didn't mind being rejected. But Puck was different. He was <em>her<em> first kiss. But was it that revolting to kiss her, _again_?  
>She brings up her knees, and buries her face into them. Tears start to leak out of her eyes, until she feels something else shift on the stone bench.<br>Wiping her face on her knees, she brings her head up and sees Puck.  
>"Oh, you," Sabrina says glumly, resting her chin onto her knees.<br>"Um...are you okay?" Puck asks awkwardly.  
>"Sure, you can say that," Sabrina brushes off.<br>They sit in silence for a while.  
>"So, why'd you come?" Sabrina asks, staring off at the lighted lanterns.<br>"I want to see if you were okay," Puck admits truthfully.  
>"Mmhh," Sabrina mumbles. But Sabrina has a real question to ask. "Um... why didn't you...k-kiss me?"<br>Puck stares at her quickly, like that was the question he had been waiting for.  
>"I didn't kiss you, because you...didn't seem to want it. The look on your face, the defiance, the horror, made me feel bad if I kissed you. You seemed like you <em>didn't<em> want to kiss me. And I wasn't going to force you into it," Puck answers softly.  
>"You...wanted to kiss me?" Sabrina stutters shyly, staring into Puck's eyes.<br>"Yes," Puck whispers, brushing Sabrina's hair away, "I wanted to kiss you."  
>Warmth floods Sabrina's body like a wave, and she smiles.<br>Puck wants to kiss her.  
>Maybe Sabrina had a teensy crush on Puck. Maybe that was why Sabrina ran off in the middle of the game. And maybe, Puck had a crush on her too.<br>Maybe.  
>Her cheeks redden with heat. Was this the time to confess...?<br>To confess now, it seemed a bit cliche to her, but she wanted a move confession.  
>"I...like you," Sabrina says quickly.<br>That was _not_ the movie kiss Sabrina expected.  
><em>I like you<em>?  
>Sabrina feels like she was just a stupid clown who walked into a ball.<br>"I like you too," Puck says softly, and grips her chin.  
>She leans closer, nearer, feeling his warm breath on her face.<br>Sabrina waits for the explosion of light and fireworks. And it happens.  
>Puck's soft lips meet Sabrina's lightly, like they were made out of fragile glass, and Sabrina settles her arms around Puck's neck.<br>They kiss, they kiss harder, stronger, an unbreakable bond that has been sealed with a kiss. They spread apart soon enough, and a smile plays on Puck's lips.  
>"This is the kiss I wanted," Puck mutters, "Not just a stupid game we have to kiss in. A real kiss."<br>"This is what your were waiting for?" Sabrina giggles softly.  
>"Yes," Puck answers. "Now, c'mon, let's go back."<br>"Nah, I want to stay here," Sabrina answers, and Puck gives her a coy look.  
>"Really?" Puck replies. "Than I'll be here for you, forever."<br>"Forever," Sabrina echoes and the couple enjoys the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ **Well, I'm back with this oneshot! Sorry for the Puckabrina ooze, but I felt like I wanted to write this. Anyways, this is way different than _In the Future, From the Past_, but oh well.

Anyways, I don't think I'll post a FF until I get enough time. I do have enough time, but I need to finish other stories. But don't worry, that'll be soon.

Anyways, what did you guys think about present tense and the single line breaks? Yay of nay? To me, it was fine, but I want to here _your_ opinions! Well, that's where I will end. Ciao! (Credit to Samantha)


End file.
